


Extended Cut

by shanscript



Series: Making Adjustments [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Movie Night, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanscript/pseuds/shanscript
Summary: Today was Thursday, which meant horror movies at Daichi’s place. Asahi wasn’t sure why heeveragreed to this, but knew it must have involved some form of alcohol. Tonight’s film of choice was all about eating mushrooms, cliff diving, and something about a bear in a cage. At least that’s what Asahi gleaned from what little he actually watched. He was presently snuggled next to Noya with Daichi sprawled shirtless across both of their laps. The latter served as both a weighted blanket and inescapable restraint, forcing Asahi to face whatever terrifying imagery flashed across the screen. Daichi was laying on his stomach, content to hug a pillow with his face tilted towards the TV. Noya leaned against Asahi, ready to console him every few minutes during the particularly gruesome bits.“I cannot,” Asahi whispered pathetically.Daichi laughed heartily, stomach vibrating against their legs. “Weneverget to finish anything. Ever.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Making Adjustments [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Extended Cut

“Jeeeesus christ,” Asahi wailed, peeking through the fingers shielding his face.

“Oh my god!” Noya piped up, eyes wide, _“Is he still alive?!”_

“Look at all those chickens,” Daichi quoted the Vine perfectly.

Today was Thursday, which meant horror movies at Daichi’s place. Asahi wasn’t sure why he _ever_ agreed to this, but knew it must have involved some form of alcohol. Tonight’s film of choice was all about eating mushrooms, cliff diving, and something about a bear in a cage. At least that’s what Asahi gleaned from what little he actually watched. He was presently snuggled next to Noya with Daichi sprawled shirtless across both of their laps. The latter served as both a weighted blanket and inescapable restraint, forcing Asahi to face whatever terrifying imagery flashed across the screen. Daichi was laying on his stomach, content to hug a pillow with his face tilted towards the TV. Noya leaned against Asahi, ready to console him every few minutes during the particularly gruesome bits.

“I cannot,” Asahi whispered pathetically.

Daichi laughed heartily, stomach vibrating against their legs. “We _never_ get to finish anything. Ever.”

“Well _maybe_ ,” Asahi retorted, “if we didn’t watch _only_ scary stuff…”

“You’re so fucking cute,” Noya cooed, leaning up to kiss Asahi’s neck.

Asahi squirmed, cheeks turning red. He couldn’t run though, what with the heavy lunk in his lap.

“You’ll survive,” Daichi assured him, “Maybe Noya’s just not doing a good enough job distracting you.”

“Oh?” Noya looked between him and Asahi, “You might be right. God Asahi, I’m _so_ sorry.”

Asahi drilled a glare into the back of Daichi’s head, who was stifling a giggle. Noya stole back his attention with another kiss under his jaw, this time open-mouthed and full of lust. Daichi’s ears perked up at the sound, and he waited for Noya’s next move with bated breath.

Noya’s lips grazed Asahi’s ear, “Eyes on the screen, big boy.”

Asahi’s lips trembled, drawn into a thin line. There’s no way he’d make it to the credits, not even close. His eyes stared straight ahead, but his mind drifted somewhere elsewhere. Daichi shifted his weight, rolling over on his back before sitting up. Whatever Noya had in mind, he wasn’t about to miss it. Asahi felt petite fingers drift over the crotch of his shorts, barely making contact. Noya dragged his lips down the side of Asahi’s stout neck, savoring the taste with a wanton moan. Asahi’s hands, once resting idly over each leg of his shorts, sporadically clenched and released the fabric beneath them. He grasped for something stable while his mind started to race.

Daichi noticed his eager fidgeting, and took one of Asahi’s hands in his. He leaned up close, facing Asahi’s shoulder. Without warning, he lifted Asahi’s fingers and pressed two into his mouth. Asahi’s body tensed as he tried his damndest not to focus on how soft and went Daichi’s mouth felt. He clenched his teeth, stifling a whine at the squelching sounds echoing in his ear. Noya kept mouthing at his neck, hand wandering once more between Asahi’s thighs, this time with a hint of increased pressure. Asahi’s hips threatened to buck into his hand but he held steady, reminding himself over and over that Noya’s teasing was _always_ worth it.

The sloppy kisses wrapping around Asahi’s neck were accented with playful bites, Noya’s breaths falling across wet skin in hungry groans. Daichi finally freed Asahi’s soaked hand from his hot mouth, guiding it unapologetically down his abdomen. He sat up into a kneel, bottom lip caught between his teeth, working hard to break Asahi’s strained expression. Daichi pulled his waistband aside with one hand before stuffing Asahi’s into his shorts. He hummed with satisfaction when Asahi’s fingers circled his base all on their own. Asahi held his breath, eyelids fluttering while his palm mapped out Daichi’s full size.

Noya eyed the action from where he was nestled at Asahi’s jawline, arousal stirring in his loins. He pawed at Asahi’s abdomen, hand slipping under the edge of his shirt. Noya massaged circles into his tender groin, fingertips dipping under the elastic of his shorts. Asahi’s knees twitched at every touch. He bit back a needy whine, tightening his grip on Daichi in smooth strokes. The latter leaned forward, drawing languid circles with his hips. His face hovered so closely that Asahi presumed Daichi’s next move.

Asahi tilted his chin up, eager to taste Daichi’s sweet saliva, but was cruelly denied. Daichi brushed past him, pulling Noya’s face into his with a gentle grip at his throat. Noya leaned into the kiss with urgency, free hand reaching for Daichi’s wrist. Soft moans hummed from the collision of lips, blocking Asahi’s view of the completely forgotten film beyond. Noya’s fingers continued their sly dance across Asahi’s hips as his tongue dipped into Daichi’s mouth. Heavy breaths blew through Daichi’s nostrils, consumed by pleasure. He held Noya’s face and neck in both hands, making a show of the impassioned kiss for their sole audience member. Asahi watched attentively while licking his lips, tension erecting in his athletic shorts. Daichi’s tongue gave Noya’s narrow mouth one final swirl before withdrawing, tugging free Asahi’s hand in the process.

“We’re practically boring him to tears,” Daichi sighed sarcastically, eyes locked on Noya and head nodding towards Asahi, “Let’s give him a show worth watching.”

Noya grinned wildly, casting a sideways glance at Asahi. He crossed his arms to grab the hem of his shirt in both hands, ready to pull it up over his shoulders, but Daichi stopped him.

“Allow me,” he spoke seductively. Daichi stood slowly, taking Noya’s hand in his. He turned to cross the room, leading Noya around the coffee table and towards the TV. Daichi leaned his ass against the edge of the media center and twirled Noya so they both faced a heavily flushed Asahi. The latter fidgeted in his seat, unsure yet what to do with his hands. Daichi approached Noya from behind, pressing a kiss into the nape of his neck. His hands drifted over Noya’s shoulders and down his arms, rejoining at his navel. Daichi’s eyes locked with Asahi’s as he tongued behind Noya’s ear, causing a chain reaction of heavy sighs. Asahi muttered a curse under his breath, lazily rubbing friction over his clothed erection with one palm.

Noya raised his arms elegantly, allowing Daichi to remove his shirt with ease. Noya’s fingers laced behind Daichi’s neck, putting the undersides of his taut biceps on full display. Asahi swallowed thickly, pupils darting across Noya’s exposed flesh. Daichi mouthed at Noya’s shoulder while fingers twisted in the roots of his hair. His hands descended Noya’s ribs and hips, sliding under the edge of his sweatpants. Daichi’s thumbs hooked his waistband, then paused. He glanced back to Asahi, whose eyes were trained, unblinking between Noya’s thighs. Daichi smirked to himself, hesitating a moment longer before exposing all of Noya in one swift motion. Asahi’s mouth dropped open.

Noya stepped casually from the pile of clothes at his ankles, kicking them to the side. His slender form was silhouetted against the glow of the screen behind him, frontal features illuminated by the dull glow of the kitchen light across the room. Asahi swallowed again, burning the image into his brain, heart pounding in his chest. Daichi’s hands traced lines up and down Noya, brandishing his body like he sculpted it himself. One hand arrived at Noya’s engorged erection. Asahi nodded subconsciously, as if Daichi needed permission. Daichi made gripping a cock look way more sensual than Asahi thought possible, the way he slid his palm beneath it, fingers falling in a cascade over top. Noya sighed, leaning back against Daichi for support.

Daichi distracted Noya with leisurely strokes up and down his quivering cock, as his other hand slid across the furniture’s front. Asahi recalled Daichi’s frequent boasts of stocking every room in his new apartment with lube, and he did not disappoint. Sure enough, he procured a pastel bottle from the drawer beside him. Daichi gently bent Noya forward, just enough so he could press the mouth of the bottle to the base of his spine. Noya shivered as cool fluid oozed between his bare ass cheeks.

Daichi promptly closed and set the bottle aside, eagerly reaching his fingers between Noya’s thighs to catch the lube dribbling down them. Asahi gave his throbbing length a squeeze, at a loss for how his hand arrived there in the first place. He sat up straighter, intently watching Noya’s reactions to Daichi’s every move. Daichi drew tight circles around Noya’s entrance, coating his fingers before pressing a tip inside. Noya’s body rolled seductively, making Asahi’s head spin. Daichi focused on the task at hand before him, the strokes on Noya’s cock slowing to a stop. He nipped at Noya’s neck while pressing another knuckle inside him. Noya groaned, tipping his head back onto Daichi, exposing his delicate neck.

Asahi stood suddenly, eager to please what Daichi had left sorely neglected. He stepped over the coffee table with his long legs, closing the gap between himself and Noya. He reached two hands up to Noya’s deeply blushing cheeks. Asahi hesitated, taking a second to admire Noya’s glittering amber irises. Noya blinked slowly, smile tugging at one corner of his mouth. Asahi pressed his lips against Noya’s in a searing kiss, swallowing a stray moan.

Daichi made an effort to overpower the genuine romance with his finger prodding Noya’s insides. He twisted his wrist sharply, breaking off Noya’s end of the kiss in a squeal. Asahi grinned wide, utterly smitten by the minor details of Noya’s fucked out expression. He pecked his damp forehead before kneeling before him. Noya’s toes curled where he stood, knees knocking together. Asahi offered his strong hands as support, gripping Noya’s hips firmly. Daichi wedged a second finger past Noya’s asshole, a vein popping in his bulky forearm as he curled the inserted knuckles. Noya’s mouth dropped open, a ragged moan drifting down to Asahi.

The latter offered a final glance above before dragging his tongue along Noya’s full length from base to tip. Noya’s trembling legs nearly gave out, body overwhelmed with stimulation. Daichi wrapped an arm around Noya’s shoulders and pulled him back, securing him against his chest. Asahi lapped precum from Noya’s sloppy head before sucking it into his velvety mouth. Noya whined, hips twitching, but Daichi held him steady. Daichi found Noya’s rigid nipple caught between his fingers, and he flicked it rapidly with his fingernail. The two fingers pumping Noya’s asshole became three, stretching him as wide as Daichi pleased. Noya was a whimpering mess, eyes fluttering open just to watch Asahi choke down his cock.

“Fuh-fuck me,” he cried retorically, brows furrowing deeply.

“My pleasure,” Daichi growled, tugging his hand free. Without skipping a beat, his cock filled the void his fingers left behind. Noya squirmed, one hand gripping Daichi’s forearm and the other pulled Asahi’s hair. He gasped for breath, eyes rolling back. Watching him made Asahi’s cock leak precum into the carpet. Daichi snapped his hips back and forth once, slamming Noya’s head into the back of Asahi’s throat to make him gag. Noya’s body writhed, tightening his grip in Asahi’s thick locks. He teetered at the brink of orgasm, and another powerful thrust from Daichi sent him spilling straight into Asahi’s stomach. Asahi sucked short breaths through his nostrils, clutching Noya’s hips until he finished.

Asahi hummed with satisfaction, pulling his lips off Noya before gasping for breath. He fell back onto the carpet, leaning on his hands. He looked up in awe, watching Daichi ravage Noya with reckless abandon. Daichi grunted with every thrust, tipping his forehead onto Noya’s shoulder with his eyes screwed shut. From this angle, Asahi was mesmerized by the twin pairs of balls bouncing and slapping together. He fisted his cock again, trying to keep up with Daichi’s chaotic rhythm. His eyes drifted closed, focusing on the erotic sounds echoing around the apartment. His strokes were cut short when something fell on his stomach. He jumped in surprise, eyes flying open. He glared at the lube bottle that appeared there.

“Get ready,” Daichi rasped, barely audible over the slapping of flesh, “it’s almost your turn.”

Asahi stared blankly in surprise, but Noya nodded weakly, biting his lip. Asahi didn’t need any more convincing. He popped the cap open and oiled up his needy cock. Daichi gripped Noya’s hips with both hands before spinning them both around to face the media center. He slammed Noya’s hips against the furniture’s edge, continuing to fuck him at an alarming pace. The TV rattled on its base, threatening to topple over at any moment. A picture frame fell behind the shelves, glass shattering as it impacted the floor. Daichi’s fingers curled over Noya’s shoulders, head tilting back in ecstasy. Praises of Noya’s tight heat melted into a bellowing groan. Daichi’s hips jerked unevenly as thick cum painted Noya’s insides. Noya slumped against the screen as Daichi pulled his messy cock free, awarded a playful spank for good measure.

Daichi stretched his arms with a dramatic yawn before sauntering across the room. He tugged some tissues from the box on the coffee table. “Well, I’m going to bed. I don’t care what you two do now, just don’t fuck me out of my security deposit.” He disappeared down the dark hallway.

Asahi scrambled to his feet. He approached Noya from behind, tenderly wrapping his arms around him. Noya sighed softly as he was guided around the coffee table to be laid across the couch. He hummed with gratitude, weak legs finally relieved of their duties. Asahi climbed over him, planting his broad hands to either side of Noya’s face and hips nestling between Noya’s thighs. Noya flattened his palms against Asahi’s chest, drifting up to cradle his jaw. Asahi’s heart fluttered, just watching Noya’s chest heave and drool run down his chin. A gentle smile creased Asahi’s features before he leaned down, pressing a lasting kiss onto Noya’s lips. They savored the union like they’ve been starved for a second alone together. 

The sweet moment was tainted by Asahi’s cock twitching between Noya’s cheeks. Asahi released Noya’s lips, sheepishly averting his eyes. “I… uh-um…” he started, “c-can I…”

Noya rolled his eyes, soft laughter melting into a sigh. He pulled Asahi’s handsome face back down to his, back arching to press their torsos together. “ _Please_ …” Noya begged between ardent kisses, raising and spreading his knees. Asahi groaned into Noya’s mouth while his slick cock prodded for an opening. His swollen head finally caught on Noya’s abused hole, and he pressed past with a filthy squelch. Even with Daichi’s thorough preparations, Noya’s twitching muscles struggled to adjust for the impressive girth wedged between them. Asahi’s large frame shuddered from head to toe, the searing pressure hugging his cock almost blinding. He felt like he’d been edging for an eternity and finally met his long-awaited release. Asahi barely managed a full thrust before cumming instantly.

“Godammit,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

Noya intercepted the impending self-doubt, pulling Asahi into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms and legs around him, steadying his trembling form with as much intimate contact his body could offer. Asahi started to apologize, but Noya hushed him urgently. He held him closer.

“You’re so unbelievably perfect,” Noya breathed into his forehead with another kiss, “You make me feel _so_ good, in ways no one else can.”

Asahi tried to pull away but Noya squeezed him tighter. “Look at me,” he continued, sandwiching Asahi’s face in both hands, “You’re everything. I love you. More than I could ever try to explain.”

Asahi held his breath, finally meeting Noya’s earnest gaze. Genuine honesty burned bright in those golden irises. Asahi blinked, eyes flickering between each of Noya’s. With a heavy exhale, he relented. Asahi’s tense muscles slacked, full weight enveloping Noya’s body. Noya welcomed the heavy warmth, nuzzling Asahi’s drenched hair and inhaling his intoxicating aroma. A muffled whisper vibrated against his neck.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was about time I wrote these three together! Shout out to Midsommar for being one of my all time faves of 2019.
> 
> Scream with/at me on [tumblr](https://shanscript.tumblr.com/)!  
> If you can, consider supporting me with a [tip](https://ko-fi.com/shanscript)!


End file.
